oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nardah
Nardah is a small desert town in the far south of the Kharidian Desert and is members only. It is now a Drought town where water costs 1000 coins per waterskin (4). History Nardah was founded in the Third Age by a woman named Nardarine. Nardarine was a Saradominist living in a town in the northern desert that was destroyed in a battle between Saradominist and Zamorakian forces. Nardarine escaped before the fighting grew serious, and found herself wandering alone in the desert. She prayed to Saradomin for aid, but Saradomin was too focused on the ongoing battle to pay attention. Elidinis heard her prayers, however, and brought water to Nardarine. Nardarine asked Elidinis to grant her a place where she could live a quiet life, free of the suffering of the God Wars. Elidinis agreed to this on the condition that Nardarine and her descendants swear an oath of fealty, and created the town of Nardah, giving Nardarine a statuette to worship her. In time, more refugees from the God Wars came to the town. Nardarine allowed them to stay so long as they made the same oath of fealty she had made. Travel * Fairy ring code D-L-Q. Then head east to the map edge and then south to Nardah. * Walk. East, by South East until you get to the river. Cross the river then head East, by South East until you get to the map edge. Then South to Nardah. * Magic carpet (200 coins from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. Then head south to the Pollnivneach's southern carpet merchant. Finally another 200 coins from Pollnivneach to Nardah). * Go from Shantay Pass to Uzer, then walk south. (After The Golem) Stores *General Store :See also General store *Rok's Chocs Box *Seddu's Adventurer Store *Hunter Shop The map of Nardah shows an Herbalist shop. This refers to Zahur, the herbalist. However, while Zahur will clean your herbs for a price (see The Herbalist below), she does not actually stock or sell herblore supplies. Inhabitants *Ali the Carter *Artimeus *Awusah the Mayor *Garai *Ghaslor the Elder *Habibah *Kazemde *Meskhenet *Nardah Banker *Nkuku *Rokuh *Rug Merchant *Seddu *Shiratti the Custodian *Usi *Wingstone *Zahra *Zahur *at times a penguin spy can be found here Guards There are also some attackable guards in Nardah. *Poltenip *Radat *Tarik Features *Bank *An anvil *2 clay ovens *A Fountain (Must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest to use) Magic Carpet Players may use Ali Morrisane's Magic Carpet system to travel to and from Pollnivneach. This route costs 200 coins each trip. Elidinis Statuette The Elidinis Statuette is an altar that restores prayer points and raises players Hitpoints above their normal maximum. In order to use this altar, players must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest. The Herbalist Zahur, the Herbalist, is a character in Nardah who will clean players' herbs. This will cost 200 coins per herb. Players will not receive any Herblore experience. Quests *Spirits of the Elid Category:Cities Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Kharidian Trivia *The first Shooting Star landed outside of the bank on the 1st of September around 1:40.